Half Blood High
by bigbluesparklez
Summary: Half Blood High- The #1 school for demigods. The #1 place for new friends, and enemies. The #1 place for romance. And worst of all, the #1 place for heartbreak. ConnorxOC ThaliaxNico, PercyxAnnabeth, TravisxKatie, SilenaxBeckendorf, RachealxLuke, and many other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

New school. New life. New people. New enemies. New friends.

No thanks, I rather continue dreaming about those lollipops using crying marshmallows as trampolines.

Doesn't seem like a nightmare, but let me add the details.

You're stuck on the ground, while your pet marshy screams and cries for help. The lollipop handle/stick turns into a stick and stabs poor marshy to death.

Marshy explodes, and marshmallow guts splatter the walls.

Now can you see why it's a nightmare?

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, wondering if this was good enough.

Hey, new high school means new people to impress, and that was never easy.

I look down, peering at my outfit carefully.

Neon green high tops, dark blue skinny jeans, and a fluorescent yellow tank top. A neon green book bag was slung over my shoulder.

What? I like bright colours, especially neon ones. Not my fault, being daughter of Apollo and all.

Hair in a bun, and just a smidgen of strawberry lip gloss.

I was a tomboy, but I decided that a tiny bit of lip gloss wouldn't hurt.

I took a deep breath and stepped outside to meet my fate.

**Connor's POV**

"First day of school, man!" I say excitedly to my brother Travis, who was driving us to school.

He nodded glumly; Travis wasn't fond of school.

We parked in the school parking lot, sitting in the car for a moment, watching all the students group up and jump up and down excitedly.

We stepped out, bright sunshine shooting in our faces. I staggered out, turning away from the sun. Wow, Apollo must be happy today.

We swaggered into the school building, winking and grinning at various girls.

That's right, _swaggered._ Aren't we awesome or what?

And so, we swaggered right up to the office to get our little peace of paper thingy, the one with all our classes, what's it called again?

Eh, I'll ask Annabeth later. "Hey Miss Penny! Can we get our..." Travis trailed off, Miss Penny had shoved to papers toward us and continued typing something on the computer.

Wow, that was rude. Travis shrugged and tossed me my sheet.

I caught it, and looked at it closely.

**Connor Stoll**

9:15- 9:55 Language (Greek)

10:00- 10:45 Math

10:45- 11:25 Track and Field

11:25- 12:00 Free Period

12:00- 1:05 Lunch and Recess

1:05- 1:55 Arts and Crafts

2:00- 2:45 Chemistry

2:50- 3:40 History

3:40- 4:00 End of school

Aww, man! I've got history at the end of the school day! That thing is _boring._

Speaking of boring, a black-haired girl peeked over my shoulder.

"We've got the same classes, Conny-poo!" The girl shrieked.

I winced, damn, girls scream a lot. I whirled around, only to see Drew.

Drew was...boring. She dressed like the other girls, has the same attitude every day, and everything about her was so _predictable._

I slipped my schedule in my pocket and winked. "Hey Drew." I looked her up and down, mentally listing pros and cons.

Shortest of black mini skirts, hot pink top, her shoulders showing and a V-neck so low I saw the edge of her bra. High heels so high they should be illegal.

Which is how I liked my ladies.

Without invitation, she started blabbing about her summer as we walked towards our lockers.

"Omg, me and like my dad went to like Mexico and omg it was like so fun I was like tanning all the time and like omg I missed you like so much Connie-poo..."

She continued, but my poor ears have had enough.

Instead I turned my attention to a hot girl I never saw before, and almost got blinded.

Golden hair tied in a bun, with loose strands of hair around her face, bright yellow tank top, skinny jeans, and neon green high tops.

She screamed _tomboy!  
_Damn!

And boy, she was _hot.__  
_

**Cecilia's POV**

I sighed as I looked in the mirror in my locker. I wasn't exactly classified as "pretty".

"Damn girl! You got a name?" said a voice beside me. I slammed my locker shut, revealing a handsome boy.

A blush crept up my cheeks. He leaned against the lockers, one hand tousling his curly brown hair. One one his blue eyes winked at me.

"Cecilia." I mumble, looking down. You see, I'm not the most confident person on the block.

"No last name?" he asked, voice intertwined with bells.

"Striker." I mumble again, tucking a blonde strand behind my ear.

The bell rang. "See you around, Striker." He says, chuckling.

Only when I made sure his footsteps were gone, I looked up, grabbed my books, and slammed my locker shut again.

Only then I realized he didn't give me his name.

The halls were nearly empty by now, and I still had no idea where my first class was.

I walked down a random hallway, and turned the corner, only to be scared halfway to death!

The guy who talked to me jumped out at me, a playful grin on his face. "Boo!" he cried, grinning cheekily.

I dropped my books, startled, frozen with a surprised look on my face.

He bent over laughing at my expression. His laughter quickly died down, and he walked towards me, still chuckling.

We bent down at the exact same time, and out hands touched. I felt myself blush. The edges of my mouth were creeping upwards out of my own will.

He shoved all my books in a little stack, and straightened up. "You dropped your books." he says cheekily, holding out the books to me.

I took them, careful not to touch him.

At first I was a bit mad at him, scaring me and all, but I was bad at holding grudges, and he was just so damn cute!

And now, looking back on it, in his point of view, I would be pretty hilarious.

"Thanks.." I mumble again, touching my bun self-consciously.

"Want me to show you to your classes? I have the same ones, anyway." He says again, handing me back my schedule, which had mysteriously fluttered away when I dropped my books.

"Sure," I say, wondering if this dude could possibly be my new friend here. "but I didn't catch your name." I add.

He grinned wildly. "Ah, yes, milady. The name is Connor, Connor Stoll, son of Hermes! I take it you are a daughter of Apollo?"

My eyes widen. "How did you know?" He chuckled again. "Easy, little miss sunshine. I could because of the brightness."

He pulls out a pair of sunglasses and dramatically puts them on.

"It burns, it burns!" The laughter was contagious. I couldn't hold my smile in, and soon enough I was laughing along with him.

_Connor Stoll._

* * *

__His name was etched in her head, keeping her afloat during the seven hours of brain abuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cecilia's POV**

I stretch, laying in my warm, comfortable bed, breathing in the still-summer breeze drifting through the open window.

I thought about my first day of school, and how it wasn't so bad.

My thoughts strayed to Connor without my permission.

His handsome features, pronounced jaw line, soft curly brown hair, warm blue eyes.

A buzz from from my bedside table woke me from my daydreaming.

With a groan, I reach out my hand and grab my phone.

_Morning :) need a ride?_

_-Connor_

I jump out of my bed. Shit, shit shit! I forgot today was still school!

I quickly write a reply, my mind spinning in happiness.

_Sounds good :)_

_- Ceci_

A reply was immediately delivered, like he was sitting, staring at his phone for a reply.

_See u in 10m_

_-Connor_

I stash my phone in my school bag, smiling.

And then I realize I had _ten minutes _to get ready.

I run back out, brushing my teeth and hair at the same time. I brush my hair into a messy ponytail, not bothering to clip up my bangs.

They usually find a way to escape any clips, and manage to flop down anyways.

Back when...my mom was alive..she used to joke about my hair, saying it was a monster who liked to take over.

I smiled at the old memory.

I run back into my room, grabbing the first things I see out of the closet.

A baseball shirt with yellow sleeves, short jean shorts with a sunflower painted on them, and a pair of knee-high brown boots.

Walking briskly into the kitchen, I grabbing an apple, and taking the keys off the counter.

I open the door, and lock it behind me. I throw my keys into my bag. I take a shortcut to the elevator, smiling politely at the other residents.

As I passed an old lady, she smiled sadly and shook head. "Poor, parent less dear." She mumbled.

After what seemed like forever, the elevator dinged and slowly opened.

I stumble into the elevator, pressing the down button, tapping my foot impatiently.

I barge in, pressing the bright red lobby button. Immediately, the elevator doors slowly closed, and I felt the floor jerk down.

Ignoring the second guy, I finish my green apple, holding on to the core, because there was no trash can in the little trapped space.

The other guy turns around and faces me. "Hey. I'm Luke. You're the new girl at my school, aren't you?" He smiles suggestively.

I frown. "Yeah." He leans in closer, and grabs my biceps.

I try to jerk away. Key word is _try. _He grins at me and leans in, tugging at my shirt, his cold blue eyes looking at me hungrily.

Oh gosh no. I am _not _getting raped in an elevator. My mind races, and suddenly a light bulb went of in my head.

I lift my sticky apple, then did the stupidest thing I've ever done. I threw the apple.

He looked surprised as the sticky apple attacked his face. "Oh-eeew!" Just like I wanted, he let go and staggered back.

With a sudden burst of energy, I grabbed his hand and judo flipped him. His body slammed down on the floor with a satisfying crunch.

Three years at Camp Half-Blood has done me well. I take a huge step to the doors, my hands circling the "open in case of emergency" button.

Something grabbed my wrist roughly, cutting of my circulation. Stifling a gasp, I whirl around, looking in horror at the angry Luke, towering over me with cold, steel eyes.

The same shade of blue Connor has, but his were warmer. I gulp, and do what my instincts told me. _Duck._

I shoot down, avoiding the fist that was about to smash my nose. _Punch_ _him._

I clench my fist and punch him right in between the legs, trying to ignore his gasp of pain. _Run._

The elevator doors _dinged_ and opened, and a gust of fresh air flowed in. Coincidence? I was aware of my hair tumbling down my back, but I had no time to re-tie it. The monster has tooken over.

The grip on my wrist loosened, and I ran out of the tiny box carried with ropes. I pumped my legs, picking up speed. I ran out of the hallway, and pushed my hands in front of me.

The glass door swung open at my contact, letting me escape from a danger behind me.

A blue convertible pulled up at the curb, and I ran toward it, my lungs burning with the effort.

I pulled open the small door, and jumped in, slamming it shut behind me.

I sat there for a minute, taking deep breaths and ignoring the curious glances he was giving me. _Go._

"Go. Now." I say, catching the urgent and frightened tone in my voice.

Connor must have noticed too, because he stomped on the accelerator.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

I take a deep breath, and I start o explain. "Well, I was eating an apple in the elevator with this guy named Louis- "

"You guys were sharing an apple?"

Connors remark made me smile, just a little bit.

"No! _I _finished the apple. Then Liam-"

"I thought he was Louis?"

I lean back into the seat, and turn my head to look at him in annoyance.

He put one hand up in surrender.

"Anyways, Louis grabbed me and had this crazy look in his eye, then he tugged on my shirt. So I judo flipped him-"

"Woah. You did _what?_ You didn't seem like the violent type to me."

"I'm not violent!" I argue. He raises an eyebrow. I sigh.

"I'm not, actually, but this was a life and death situation, okay?! It's not like I have a choice, being a demigod and all."

I paused, expecting a smart remark from his clever lips, but he remained quiet.

"So I tried to escape, but he grabbed me again, and tried to punch me, but I ducked, and punched his nuts...then the door opened and I ran out here..."

I looked at him, expecting him to make some funny remark. Instead I saw was pure madness.

"I'm going to _kill _Luke!" He roared slamming down his foot on the brakes. We stopped in a parking spot in front of Goode High.

"Oh! His name was Luke. _Now _I remember!" I say, giggling nervously, trying to break the tension.

He turned to look at me seriously. "Cecilia, you don't know Luke the way I do. He stops at nothing to get what he wants, and what he wants is you. Really, it'll be safer if you choose to be reborn and move to Australia."

I shook my head. "I think I took care of him good back there. I don't think he'll come back."

"Cecilia, don't underestimate him! He's the best swordsman in Camp Half-Blood, and I don't think you'd want to mess with him."

I duck my head, thinking about anything I can do to calm him down. But then again, why did he know Luek so good?

Connor sighed, and opened the door. "He's a son of Hermes gone bad."

The truth hit me like a knife, as waves of disbelief slashed through me. That means...Connor is his half brother.

No wonder their eyes looked so similar. I sat frozen in my seat, not daring to move.

Connor ducked back into the car, this time his face looked normal, just a little shaken.

"Are you okay? Look, I'm sorry I yelled." He reached in and tucked a stray golden hair behind my hair. "Come on, we'll be late."

I slowly opened the door, and climbed out.

I was shaken up, but it's hard not to be when your worst experience will come back again, and again, and again...

* * *

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have this HUGE project in school. I just wan to ask you something... would you rather I post longer chapters and posst less often? Or should I post smaller chapters more often? Please review and tell me! :) While I'm at it, I'll need your advice too. There was this guy who was a jerk to me. Now he's suddenly sticking up for me. I'm confused.**_

_**So anyways, hope you enjoyed all the drama and danger in this chapter!**_

_**xoxo bigbluespraklez**_


	3. Author's Note, I will Delete

Hi guys! I notice that you guys noticed that I haven't been updating this story lately. Sorry about that. I'm working on my other story, Demi-Witch. If you want, you can go check that out. After finishing that story- might be at the end of the summer- then I'll start on this.

I will be updating this, but not in a long time. Sorry for the wait!

I love anyone who checked this story out and or reviewed it. You guys are the best!

xoxo-sparklez


End file.
